sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Project Future
Project Future is a character project of Xtarhaven to extend upon Silver's future, bringing new and old characters along for the ride! Characters Here are characters that will appear in this canon Silver the Hedgehog A hedgehog of unknown descent with psychokinesis, often travels through time to stop Eggman Nega's plans. Dr. Eggman Nega Also known as Nega, he is the descendant of Dr. Eggman, Nega wants to correct the mistakes of Eggman's failures and build the Eggman Nega Empire! Metal Sonic 3.0 Nega's copy of Metal Sonic, created to combat Sonic and co. during his plan to awaken the Ifrit Omni A power-hungry masked man, with the power of the Cosmic Orbs he travels time and space to gain ultimate power. While his past may seem sad, don't give him any sympathy, he'll just betray you! Magnus A alternate version of Omni who succeeded where Omni failed. He has found his own Cosmic Orb and follows Omni to stop his plans. With incredibly speed and pyrokinesis he is the unofficial guardian of the Sol Emeralds in his universe. Mephiles the Dark Once Solaris was erased from existence, some replacements were created. This version of Mephiles was created from the negative energy of the Master Emerald, forming into a female crystal mobian. She is bent on fusing with her other half, iblis. Iblis the Flame Once Solaris was erased from existence, some replacements were created. This version of Iblis was created from the positive energy of the Master Emerald, forming into a female volcanic mobian. She is bent on fusing with her other half, Mephiles. Metal Sonic Kai The very last thing ever build by Dr. Eggman, Kai was created to uphold the legacy of the Eggman Empire, was placed in cryogenic sleep with the original Metal Sonic and a Shadow Android. They were set to awaken 5 years later but the machine malfunctioned and set the date to 300 years later. Metal Sonic Was put in cryogenic sleep with Metal Sonic Kai and a Shadow Android. Was awoken 300 years later and upgraded himself into a bio-mechanical hedgehog named Metal. Shadow Android A android copy of Shadow that was put in cryogenic sleep with Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic Kai. The Black Arms When Devil Doom was defeated and the Black Comet vaporized, the bits and pieces scattered throughout Mobius and conquered the underground, they now rise again with less diabolic motives... Planned Characters Characters that may or may not be finalized Ashura the Glitch Ashura was once a playable character in a simple computer game, made by game company to make money off of Sonic's adventures. But during one gameplay test the model started to glitch out and the program became rouge. I gain enough power to leave the game and explore cyberspace. The many people who have witness his shenanigans refer to him as "Ashura" Wechidna the Glitch Wechidna was once a playable character in a simple computer game, made by game company to make money off of Knuckles' adventures. But during one gameplay test the model started to glitch out and the program became rouge. I gain enough power to leave the game and explore cyberspace. The many people who have witness his shenanigans refer to him as "Wechidna" Nazo Nazo is a being created by the positive and negative energies of the white Chaos Emerald. His goals is unknown Locations Places where the canon takes place New Light City Silver's home city Old Light City A city that was taken over by Iblis and Mephiles, now merely volcanic ruins. The Black Underground The winding cavernous domain of the Black Arms, it almost seems alive... Cyberspace The good old Internet, sectioned into four different sectors, Sector R, Sector O, Sector B, and Sector G. Onyx Island The future version of Angel island Category:Work In Progress